Broken Promises and breaking curses
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: It has been four years since the war with the giants ended. Each Demigod has gone of in their own way. May turn up ratings later if people like the couples. If you are against homosexuals then this story isnt for you although there are Percabeth chapters. Warning: in this story Calypso is a boy. relationships: Percabeth. CalypsoxNico. ReynaxJason
1. Island of Solitude

Chapter 1

Solitude.

Never ending solitude and silence. I was always surrounded by such beauty but yet to what avail. I had no one to share it with. I had no one to hold their hand with and walk through my meadows.

I wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of another person's presence. Just to know that they were here with me. Solitude was the worst part of my punishment.

I had cared for men who had captured my heart. I had saved them from the clutches of death. I had even allowed myself to believe that one of them would return.

I knelt on the ground in my jeans and frowned at the plant bed In front of me, "_Leo Valdez._ I trusted you with my heart. It shows what such a fool I am doesn't it, the fact that I would trust someone." I punched the soft soil as tears formed in my eyes and fell watering the bed of blossoming roses. "It has been four years since the war ended. I know you are still alive and yet you left me here." I planted the seeds of future roses and began singing softly filling my voice with the magic that fed my plants so well. At least it made me smile when I saw the green stem beginning to burst through the layer of soil and I sprinkled it with water from my fountain.

"Remember Leo?" I whispered as I looked at his old workplace next to my fountain where the bronze satyrs spilled the water in the main marble fountain. My hand reached out and touched the tools he had left behind. I remember one day he was that focused he hadn't realised that he had caught fire. He was so embarrassed that his clothes had burnt away leaving him in just his underwear. I had never blushed so hard in my life.

I mean, Odysseus had been handsome… but… he had a dark cunning side. I don't even know why I fell in love with that pirate… Then there was Percy Jackson. I had nursed him and brought him back from death's door and he had just left to go and be with Annabeth Chase.

But what Leo had done.

That had hurt the most. I thought about the life we could have had. I would have liked to live with him. We could have been immortal forever. I wonder if he realised I had love him? He was the closest I had come to getting someone love me back.

But why would I expect someone else to love me.

My own father had lied just like all the others about me because of what I was.

Calypso: the _daughter_ of Atlas.

Odysseus had told the world of a beautiful nymph _goddess_ that lives in solitude on an island where no one could return to one left.

Percy Jackson had told his friends of the _girl_ he had been nursed back to health by and how she had fallen in love with him.

I had offered them everything I had and in the end they still lied like my father had when he realised what I was.

I expected that behaviour off my father and from Odysseus. But from Percy Jackson… The boy who lived in such a more understanding time than which I suffered in all those thousands of years ago.

Maybe the witch Circe was right. Maybe men are just pigs!

I looked down into my reflection at the soft brown hair and caramel eyes that stared back at me. My hair stopped just short where my shirt touched my neck and curved back while spiking out at the front. My pure white shirt was like a cloud that had strayed from the sky and my jeans fitted perfectly around me.

Calypso; the goddess. The nymph who lived on an island all by herself.

That was a lie.

If I was born a girl then my existence would have been so much easier!

I was the Titan son of Atlas. As much as he would love for the world to see me as a girl, it was never going to happen. Maybe he thought it would be easier for people to understand why I fell in love with those who captured my heart. Now fate made it seem a rather cruel reminder that I could never have love.

But Leo, he had been my first real kiss, just as I could tell by his reaction that I had been his as well. "You stupid, stupid idiot." I scolded myself as I cried. "You should never believe any idiot that comes here." Even so I still held the tools he had used close to my chest.

It was only when there was a scream from the sky that I even looked up and saw a shadow figured plummeting towards the earth. "Oh gods no." I ran over to the water preparing myself as I began to whisper, "Poseidon, I will retract any word against your son, I will forgive and sacrifice to you for a week if you save this soul. Do not let him die please!"

I knew it was a he because I knew how predictable the fates were.

The water surged out of the sand as if it was a waking man and caught the boy who just thrashed and fought violently against the current. "Calm down!" I jumped and dived into the settling water grabbing his shoulders.

He was taller than me with black locks of hair and light olive skin. On his finger rested a silver skull ring. His eyes were watching me with curiosity though he thrashed just as equally under my grip as he had done against the current.

Eventually we both groaned as we washed up onto the sandy shore. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. I couldn't exactly blame him, falling from that height.

"Come on then." I sighed and slowly began to pull him back to the cave where I slept. It wasn't long before my invisible servants helped me carry him and we eventually got him back onto the bed to rest.

Now here came the awkward part. His clothes were coated in dried blood just as his face was. "Look at you." I smiled softly as I pulled out a wet cloth and began to dab it over his face. His body was covered in large cuts and bruises. "Were going to have to get these clothes off of you." I blushed and turned as the my servant began pulling off his clothes and dressed him in a pair of soft cotton boxers before I turned my attention back to the wounds and bruises all over his body.

I began singing softer than the air around us as I began dabbing clean the cuts and slowly filling spoons of ambrosia and nectar of the gods. "Come." I whispered as I watched his eyes flutter weakly, "You must drink. It will make you feel better." How old was he? He must have been eighteen or so. "I better make sure that I don't freak you out." I whispered to myself as I felt my features age so instead of looking my preferred age: fifteen, I matched his age.

I pulled the silk sheets over him and fluffed the pillow before placing it behind his head making sure he was comfy. "I know who you are." I smiled half heartedly as I talked to his passed out body. "Nico Di-Angelo, the son of Hades. I can sense the underworld in your blood." My hand touched forehead as I checked his temperature. It seems the ambrosia had worked; the temperature I had begun to feel off him earlier was now dissipating like clouds after a storm. "Although I suppose that you have a bigger surprise to face now when you wake up." I glanced back over to my reflection.

How many times had I wished I could have died? But I couldn't die, just as a monster couldn't die. That's what my father had called me; a monster. I was the scum of his creation.

"And what surprise would that be."

I turned back and looked at the weak Nico watching me with curious eyes as though at any second he was ready to run, attack or both. "Tell me who you are." He slowly sat up and winced.

"Rest hero." I smiled as I pushed a few inky locks back from out his eyes. "You had quite a fall. I will not harm you."

"Your name." his eyes were hard set on finding out this information and I sighed.

"Calypso." I sighed, "Happy now?"

"I wouldn't exactly say happy." He frowned, "Why is it I am only in… these aren't even my boxers. What did you…"

"Don't flatter yourself!" I now mirrored his frown as he sat up and pulled on the clothes I had ordered my servants to bring for him. "I have seen men even more handsome than you _Nico_."

"How do you know…"

"I know your friend. _Leo_." I frowned and looked away from him as I felt tears coming to my eyes again. I hadn't realised that I still had one of his tools in my hands and clutched it to my chest like a talisman before I placed it on the table and turned back to him.

"Leo said he had met you… he never said."

"I bet he didn't." I felt the tears break free and begin crawling down my face. "But I also know about you." I turned my head away, "I know that you love one of the previous visitors to my island."

"I did love." He corrected me with a snarl, "I'm over it now. He's with someone else."

"It's better that way. Don't trust anyone that way you don't have anyone to let you down." I walked over and made him lean on the bed as I began to bandage his torso. He argued at first but then gave up when he felt the cool ice touch of the cloth on his burnt skin. "What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with a monster in the underworld." He muttered.

"Why would you willingly commit yourself into solitude in that place?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" he returned.

"Well you're just a bag of sunshine." I finished dressing his bandages. "Don't worry, knowing your luck it won't be long before you can leave. You know what? Why don't you just go take a running jump back into the water now!"

I turned and stormed out the cave but he just followed in my footsteps like a dog. _I have no choice but to spend my existence committed to this hell. Yet he would rather face solitude than live a life that could be full of support from his friends._ I seethed as I sat back down in my garden and began to gently place the delicate flowers into their new homes.

"Look." Nico stood over me with his sword strapped to his side. "I didn't mean to upset you… it's just a bit of a surprise is all."

"This is the part that tends to get replayed a lot with each visit. Just ask the question." I frowned and looked up at him as he looked into my eyes with very slight warmth growing in his cheeks.

"I though you was a girl."

"No. My father Atlas just spread that around so he could hide the truth."

"The truth?" his eyes again had that curious look, though it was softer this time and it suited his cute face… _NO! Don't do this to yourself._

"The truth that I fell in love with men not women." I said it with a slight hesitation and avoided his gaze.

"But Leo said after he left your island… that he… was in love?"

"Don't." I shook my head, "Just don't. I have lived the same role over and over. Which is why you are here. The fates probably got bored with all the chaos they cause in normal peoples lives so they wanted to give mine another extra piece of pain."

"What are you on about-"

"They said a man. A man who I without doubt will fall in love with. Someone who I will give my heart to and care for because they are hurt or need my help. But once my help has been given they will leave because they always have someone else. Or in your friend's case; promise something that will never happen." Shame flashed through Nico eyes along with a subtle blush. "So do me a favour and start swimming. I'm not going through all that again! I have waited. For four years! Sat each day on this stupid beach hoping that one day I would see that elfish small smirking face appear on the horizon as he had come to rescue me from my prison!" tears once again broke free and ran down my face as I stood and pushed my fist into Nico's chest shoving him slightly. He didn't react he just looked away ashamed as he listened. "I do not put my trust in any of you men anymore. I will help you. I will heal you. But I will never. Ever fall in love with you!"

"Calypso…"

"Look. I just promised you. I have healed most your wounds. Now please just stop because you are causing me a wound which I cannot deal with!" I turned and fled back into the cave though this time he did not follow me as I curled up on my bed and cried into the sheets. "LEO you stupid idiot!"

I found myself soon staring at the crystal covered ceiling of the cave… hadn't I just been crying a few seconds ago?

The entranced darkened as I saw Nico step in and walk over to me. "Look. I already told you just leave me-" He stepped forward and lent down kissing his lips onto mine. From his wide eyes and look of shock I could see that he was just as surprised he made did that as I was.

Though…

It wasn't exactly… bad.

His lips were soft and I could taste the faint trace of ambrosia on them and I soon returned it as I felt his tongue longing to gain entrance to my mouth. I quickly locked my legs around his waist as I felt burning warmth spread to my cheeks. _He's just like me._

"You like that kiss?"

"yes." I managed weakly as I wanted him to come back and kiss me again.

"You know what's better than a kiss?"

"What?"

"Waking up." I stared at him for a few seconds before he said again, "Calypso wake-"

My eyes flashed open with murderous rage as I looked back at the real Nico. "Up... sorry, you were thrashing in your sleep and moaning. I thought you were having a nightmare."

_I must have fallen asleep when I was crying. Why couldn't I have stayed asleep?_

**~Nico's POV~**

So if his day hadn't had been weird enough he was now with the most beautiful immortal he had ever seen. And believe him, he had seen beautiful immortals before.

He had spent his morning working in the underworld as he did. There were still so many monsters down their left over from Gaia's attack that he and his father had been working pretty much 24/7 to keep the underworld in balance.

It was only when one rogue hell hound had managed to sneak up on him had he had to use his shadow travel for an emergency escape but the stupid hound had attacked him and knocked him off course in the shadows.

That's how he had ended up on Calypso's island.

Then there was Calypso… if it hadn't been surprising enough that Calypso was a boy. But the fact that he… oh gods did he really have to say it? He wanted to grab Calypso and take him away from this hell. What the hell was wrong with Leo? Though it does explain why Leo had been working non stop in his forge.

Nico turned and turned his gaze towards the beach where a raft had begun to wash ashore…

Escape..

"Calypso. Come with me now." He grabbed his wrist softly and pulled to his feet wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I can't. If I come with you, your small chance of already escaping will be completely gone."

"Calypso?" the immortal slowly turned and as he did Nico lent in and landed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm not leaving you here. You are coming with me I am not going to leave you here on this island."

"Nico?"

A grin made its way across the taller boy's face, "Leo screwed up his chance to be with you. But I won't let that chance pass me by." He smiled and pulled the immortal onto the beach before both fell onto the raft.

Why had he just kissed the immortal?

Fate was playing with him more than usual.

And that majorly annoyed him.


	2. Town of Dreams

Percy smiled as he walked through the streets of new Rome. A small square box rested in his palm as he looked at the beautiful gold ring with a diamond. That was the great thing about having Hazel as a friend. She had produced the Jewel as though it was just like she had taken a breath of air. "Annabeth Chase." He grinned, "We have come so far."

"You're right sea weed brain." He turned pale as he looked up and saw that his golden haired beautiful girlfriend was stood in front of him leaning against a building.

Her grey eyes regarded him with amusement as she rolled up architect plans for a new building. "What you got there?" her eyes sparkled with mischief as she knew she was making person nervous.

"Uh nothing." He backed away from her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I've got late classes tonight so I'll be home a bit later." He sneakily placed the box into his pocket and wrapped is arms around her as she came and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

Her hair was soft and smelled of coconuts as it blew into his face because of the wind. Her Owl ear rings glinted against the sunlight. By the gods she was so beautiful! She wore some jeans and a white blouse that seemed to make her look just like a goddess. _Aphrodite really needs to take some lessons from Annabeth. _He thought. He would not dare say such a thing out loud for fear of being… well… disintegrated by the angry goddess herself.

His finger swiftly and soft stroked a streak of grey in her hair. _Carrying the sky_. _It seems so long ago now._ Percy didn't allow it to show but the war had affected him in ways he just could no longer handle. He buried his emotions deep down but still nightmares hurt him in ways he could not explain to others.

He knew that Annabeth knew something was wrong with him though whenever he woke up screaming from his dreams he would run out before she could ask any questions.

He finally realised he had been day dreaming when she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and his gaze rested back on her face. "Percy. Don't be afraid to open up to me. We've been through hell together… literally. It's okay if you are struggling with dealing with it. You just need to-"

"That's okay about your classes. I'm off to go check on the others anyway." He turned and quickly fled from a shocked looking Annabeth.

He ran as fast as he could down the street until he came to a skidding stop as he saw a white flamed burning Leo. "Whoa! Hey Leo! Hold off the on the supernova!" The flames were blistering his skin. It felt like just being back in Tartarus… the flame river burning him as he had been forced to drink it. The burning hell landscape.

Panic rose in his chest as Leo finally turned and saw him. "Percy Jackson." He muttered and gazed at Percy as though he was just an inconvenient part that had just showed up when Leo had least wanted it.

"Zeus's beard. What's got you so riled up?"

"None of your business!" he snapped and stormed of angrily.

Okay… so technically he had seen Leo… if not for a few seconds.

Percy shook his head and felt the panic slowly slip away. He had to get a better grip. Tonight he was going to propose to Annabeth and ask her to marry him. It didn't matter that they were only twenty one. He and Annabeth had been through horrors together no other couples could ever say that they have.

Yet Tartarus still haunted him.

Percy watched as a boy with dark hair slowly walked out down the side walk in front of him. As soon as he caught Percy's gaze, surprise grasped hold of Percy. "Nico? Is it really you?" his eyes looked over the boy he used to know. He was now almost as tall as Percy!

His dark eyes ran of the son of the sea god. Percy swore that the son of the underworld was blushing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

So he was being as short with him as ever.

Percy sighed but still put a smile on his face as he looked at the boy. "I live here now. I and Annabeth go to the college during the day then work in the evenings." He ruffled his own hair stretching his arm behind his back. "I'm proposing to her tonight." He wasn't sure why he told Nico that but he soon regretted it.

"Really. That's just…_great_ for you both." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Percy was pretty sure that Nico had wanted to use a word different from _great_.

"Hey Nico!"

Percy watched as Leo stormed back over with a glare fixed on his face. "I know you brought him back with you! Where is he?!"

"Back off." The dark haired boy's voice became quieter as his shadow thickened. It almost felt as though darkness was radiating off him.

"Hey Nico. They say they found us a place to stay."

Percy recognised that voice and slowly began to turn around till he was face to face with a person he had almost forgotten from a time that felt so long ago.

"You." The boy snarled as he fixed his eyes on Leo and Percy.

"How… I thought."

"You thought I was still stuck on my island?" The boy's eyes filled with fury as he focused on both the boys he had once fallen in love with.

"I thought I made the gods swear to release you?"

"I do not trust the gods anymore than I would trust either of you." he snarled.

"Calypso." Leo's voice came out like a weak whisper.

"Come." Nico took his hand and began to take the child of Atlas away but not before he cast a dark glare over his shoulder at the two Demigods who mouths had fallen open as it dawned on them what really was going on.

"Nico's…" Percy's words failed him as he finally began to realise why Nico blushed when he saw him. Why he hated Annabeth or gaze her dark loathing glares.

"Dude seriously? It took you this long for you to figure out?"

"When did you meet Calypso?"

"During… you know." Leo had the same amount of problems coming to terms with what happened, just like Percy. "I was going to bring him back with us. I even pleaded with Zeus but I could never get near enough to him or he would send me away before he could answer. And now he's living with Nico."

"In the city." Percy thought aloud and a grin crept onto Leo's face.

"I'll see you later." He rushed off before Percy could warn him.

Leo was going to get himself into a hell load of trouble.

Percy had decided that he had wanted to work later of a night on the beach; it was often comforting to him to be by his father's realm. He often took people out on horse rides or taught surfing to some of the demigods who were on leave. But he had decided. This is where he would propose to Annabeth.

This had been the place when he had realised he wanted to spend his life with her.

This is where he was going to make that dream a reality.

He opened the box with the ring and smiled softly at it. "Annabeth. I love you. I want us to be together forever. Please will you be my bride?"

"What?" Annabeth's voice sounded behind him.

**~Nico's POV~**

Nico slowly watched as Calypso walked through the small villa apartment which had been given to them for services during the war. As soon as you walked through the white door you walked into a room with two black couches which could be made into beds. Next to the paintings on the wall was a small table with a stereo player and a stack of CD's.

The room joined straight into a small kitchen but it still was just enough for the two of them. A large fridge, Marble topped cupboards and a window leading out to the sight of the gardens just out front.

There were two bedrooms. Both were the same size though one had an open doorway leading into a side bathroom while the smaller bathroom was just next to the kitchen, separated by a plaster wall. Both had a shower and large mirror on decorated walls.

Calypso kept his bright smile plastered on his face, "Oh Nico, it's perfect!" he wasn't sure how he was to react when the smaller immortal came and hugged him.

Calypso began to moves his fingers through his hair. "Uh… would it be okay if I went and took a shower?"

"You do not need to ask, you live here now as well." Calypso gave that smile again that sent nervous warm flutters through Nico's stomach but he blushed slightly as he watched the immortal already walk into the smaller bathroom pulling off his clothes.

_No. I shouldn't think like that. It was bad enough when It was Percy… but._ His eyes glanced over as he saw the boxers shimmy down the smooth immortals, lightly tanned hips. Oh how much Nico wanted to kiss him again! But what ever made him gain the courage to do that back on the island had soon fleeted from him when he needed it most.

His eyes lingered on Calypso's smooth skin for a minute longer before he went into his own room and turned on a cold shower after feeling his warmth move down south. "You have to be kidding me." He muttered, throwing his clothes into a pile on the floor before stepping under the cold water letting it run through his ink black hair.

Was this going to be to awkward for him? But Calypso had no where else to stay and Nico didn't want Leo to get hold of the immortal. Nico envisioned those luscious locks and beautiful eyes on Calypso's head. The way his lips had been soft when they had caressed each other. Oh by the gods he wanted that feeling again! He wanted that feeling of warmth that had momentarily clouded his judgment as he had wanted to take Calypso on the floor of his cave.

He turned the water a bit colder as his thoughts went wild fantasising about Calypso.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

Nico looked up out the water and quickly pulled on some shorts as he peaked out this bedroom to the sliding glass doors which lead onto a raised patio. Calypso was stood with a towel wrapped around his waist as he maintained a sad glare on his face as he looked into the elfish face of Leo Valdez.

Leo shifted uncomfortably under that glare, "Calypso, please just hear me out. I never wanted to hurt you. I have been trying as hard as I could but I couldn't get anywhere near Olympus to get Zeus to release you."

"Four years Leo. I sat each day on that beach waiting for you."

"What's going on here?" Nico slowly stepped forwards as his black hair fell in front of his dark eyes.

"We're just talking, can't you see?" Leo growled. "Besides it's not any of your business."

"You are upsetting Calypso. That makes it my business."

"Leo just go." The immortal sighed quietly. For the way he acted, Calypso could have just been mistaken for a mortal. Though his beauty was only that of an Immortal god.

"I'll be back later Calypso." Leo tried and encouraging smile but the god just slammed the door in the idiots face.

"Don't bother." He muttered as he lent against the glass and looked back over to Nico only just realising that he was only in a towel. He turned his gaze away though he still blushed bright red.

_Just one piece of cloth._ Nico thought. _Just one piece of cloth separating us._

"Why did you kiss me on the island?" Calypso looked over to him and he blushed under his gaze. "If you can't even look at me, why did you kiss me?"

"It's because…" his voice faltered in the whisper. "It's because I like you." he began to get frustrated as his words ebbed.

"Nico. There is nothing wrong with the fact that you like me."

"It's just because… when I was growing up…"

"Please don't make the excuse of because of the time you grew up in." he whispered as he stood under Nico's gaze and reached up moving the locks back out of his pale face.

"Kiss me if you want to." Calypso's voice faltered as he placed a hand on Nico's cold cheek. "Just please. Don't hide because of it. If you want we can even keep it a secret." Calypso waved his hand and the blinds on the windows shut and the doors locked.

It was only when Nico then felt that secure that he lent in and landed a kiss on the immortal's lips.

As they came up for air both rested their foreheads against each other's. "Just don't lock me out. Please." Calypso whispered before they began kissing again, sweetly.

* * *

Review? Anyone?


	3. Dark reminders

Reyna sat in her class listening to her English professor talking about how there can be a great influence on characters in novels and how the reader can link to the characters if you give it enough detail and passion… her aim this semester was to write a romance piece to hand in. How the Hades… Pluto... Ugh! It was just so confusing still. _How in name of Pluto_, she finally decided. _Am I supposed to write a romance piece?_ Her eyes moved over to the window as she saw a blonde haired beauty outside practicing and exercising. _Maybe if I had the right influence._

Then she saw the brown hair girl she detested walk over and kiss the blonde boy. _Piper._ She narrowed her eyes in disgust. Then felt like crying as she saw the boy eagerly return the kiss. _Maybe I can write a heart break piece_. She sighed and lent her head into her palm as she felt a nestling at her leg. She looked down and saw her twin dogs: Aurum and Argentum. "Class is over for today. I expect to see some progress made on your pieces by next lesson." She was barely paying attention to the teacher as her hand ran down the gentle smooth metal of her pets who were craving for her attention.

As a reward for her part in the war she had got to keep them. Especially after loosing her beloved Pegasi, she couldn't bear the thought of loosing her hounds as well. "You guys shouldn't be here." She chuckled quietly as she packed her bag over her shoulder.

It felt weird not wearing her praetor cloak and armour any more.

She still wore a purple as a sign of her allegiance to the legion but she normally now wore a purple blouse, skinny jeans with a black studded belt and black heeled boots which she had mastered walking in.

"Hey Reyna!" she looked over to see a scrawny thin blonde haired boy… _oh gods. Octavian._

"Come any where near me and I swear I will kill you." he growled through her teeth while her dogs snarled viciously. Both camps had almost been destroyed because of this stupid maniac. He was lucky to even still be alive but to get up the nerve to actually talk to her?

If he tried anything, she would but him flat on his ass.

He shifted under her gaze and she watched a slight red streak came to his cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a film."

"I would rather die." She growled and turned on her heels walking away. She had no interest in him. The only interest she could show in him was how she would kick his ass into the neck century.

She strode out the building and across the lawn out front. "Hey Reyna. Long time no see." She heard the voice of her old crush and immediately glared at him.

"Yeah. I wonder why that is."

"I have got to get going." Piper smiled though Reyna could see a fracture in it, as though the girl was putting up an act that was only half hearted. Piper kissed her boyfriend before she walked away.

"I see you and Piper are getting on very well."

"You would think that." He muttered as he looked over watching the girl disappear down the road. She raised her eyebrow at that. _So all isn't going so well in paradise._ She suppressed a grin and he looked back over at her. "So how have you been? Why haven't I seen you around?"

"Just fine thank you." she openly avoided the second question.

The truth of it was though. It hurt to see Jason. She had spent so long waiting for him to return to her, only to find that he had come with some other girl!

She folded her arms suddenly feeling that anger become more pressing. "Since you asked I guess I am obligated to return the gesture. How are you?" he watched her curiously for a few seconds as though he was trying to read what was going through her head.

"I'm good. I've been helping Leo power his forge and work shop while he makes weapons for the legion."

"You can take the _boy_ out of the legion but you can't take the legion out of the _boy._" He grimaced when she heard her comment.

"Reyna are you sure you are okay?"

"Just peachy." She felt her hand twitching towards the dagger she kept hidden and sheathed in her belt. "I never saw you at Frank and Hazel's wedding."

"Because I wasn't invited." her impassive voice cut through him.

"Reyna. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You lead me on lightning dolt!" she snarled and took a step towards him. "I thought we could be together." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have other issues to attend to now. I have to go check on two new residents." She turned away without looking back and began striding down the path.

Thank the gods. She had to get out of that.

It didn't take long for her to come across the new villa. It was in one of her favourite areas so she appreciated that she had got to come and check on them.

Out front was a boy with light brown hair which was almost blonde. His eyes were hypnotic as she looked into them but his focus was completely averted from her as he sang quietly planting roses in the small garden they had been given. "Hi. Are you the new resident?"

"Hello Reyna."

She looked over and saw the tall dark haired child of the underworld. "Well, Nico. It has been a long time since I have seen you. I didn't know you had wished to settle down in new Rome?"

"Neither did I till a few days ago. We will both be going to the college." His eyes rested on the light haired boy as he smiled gently… wait a second? Nico could smile? "This is-"

"John." The light haired boy interrupted. "My name is John."

"Okay…" her eyes watched his sudden sharp movements. He was nervous, she could tell that much. Nico's and John's eyes locked for a moment and Nico nodded like a silent understanding had passed between them.

"Anyway. I must go and clean up." John smiled brightly then looked over at Reyna with those hypnotic eyes again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Reyna. I hope to be good friends with you."

_That's a privilege reserved for only special people._ She thought then watched as the John walked back inside but not before he gave a soft smile to Nico… What the Pluto was going on between these two?

"So what's the real reason you're here." Nico's eyes narrowed at her.

Okay so she had come because she had to check out the new people who were living here and yeah she had to make sure that they were settled in okay… but there were rumours going around the older Demigods.

She took a seat on the wall and pulled out her dagger studying it. "I wanted to see if the rumours are true."

"You of all people should not decide to dive into the words of people who gossip."

"Why me of all people?" she frowned and locked her gaze on him.

"Haven't you heard the rumours about Piper and Jason? Apparently they are thinking of splitting up."

"That's not rumour. That's fact. I saw how unhappy he was." She looked back down the road and her trained eyes made out in the distance the forge hut letting up clouds of smoke.

"You still love him don't you?" Nico raised an eyebrow at her and looked deeply into her eyes as though he was pulling the truth out of her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I met Eros. I know that he can play horrors with someone's life." his eyes became darker, "believe me."

"Okay. So I still love Jason Grace. I'll get over it."

"Only if you meet someone new." He said it so flatly that it made her just stare at him.

Nico had gone from smiling to when John was out to now being short and slightly crabby as per his usual self.

Who was that boy and what was so special about him that it could affect Nico?

"Like I said." He looked into her thought full eyes. "Don't go listening to rumours. You will only get yourself hurt." He turned and as he did she noticed a slightly movement of his hand as a roll of paper fell and roll to her feet.

"Smooth one Nico." She rolled her eyes and opened the roll.

_Oh yes. Smooth Nico is right._

She grinned as she looked at the piece of paper.

_Demigod Masquerade ball tonight from 7 till 12_

_Don't be late._

This could be exactly how she could get a chance to be with Jason. But now she just had only one problem.

"Where the hell am I going to get a dress!"


End file.
